


給妳宇宙

by kurasio



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 我想要宥真的全部，她想說，可是安宥真會裝作不懂。給妳我所有的，安宥真會那樣說，給妳我的全宇宙，可是她不知道對張元英來說她已經置身動輒溺斃的宇宙。





	給妳宇宙

安宥真偏著頭取下垂墜式耳夾，圓潤的耳垂留下了紅印子。張元英很隨意就伸手去碰，於是那人就誇張地彈了起來。啊，嚇我一跳，安宥真撫拍著胸口埋怨，張元英深諳此時先撒嬌就沒有問題，拉著她的手臂就喊姐姐。

平時不是這樣的，平時都是，宥真啊、安宥真，被逗弄得氣惱時候是跺著腳喊宥真姐姐，只有撒嬌的時候會短短地姐姐、姐姐，這樣叫她。這套在安宥真身上很受用，雖然她嘴上都是又來了又來了，可是耳朵會跟臉頰一樣變得紅通通的。

安宥真就像一顆蘋果，國產的，硬是比進口那些名貴容易碰壞的都要紅潤香甜得多。

我的畢業典禮姐姐來嗎？張元英問，安宥真想了想，又是偏過頭的認真表情。及肩短髮從一側滑下耳際蓋住臉龐，安宥真習慣地半張開嘴，就露出了兔子門牙。

她湊過去，在午後的艷陽下親吻那張玫瑰色的嘴唇。

起初是鬧著玩的，安宥真最會裝瘋賣傻，掀起制服下擺撓癢癢在臉頰和脖子上留唇印吻痕有什麼不敢，結果被她偏過角度吮住下唇時卻睜大眼睛傻住。笨蛋宥真，張元英低聲說，一邊手就從裙襬底下摸了進去。安宥真一激靈壓制住她的手掌，按在光滑的大腿上就閉上眼睛。安宥真的親吻也很小學生，吸著嘴唇嘖嘖親出聲響，揉散了護唇膏的薄荷味道。

她們一起看過一部電影，從太陽系的邊陲要返回地球時太空艙失去了訊號。張元英抱著靠墊覺得呼吸都要跟著窒息，她在昏暗的宿舍客廳扭過頭看安宥真，電視的螢光就打在她的臉上，青色的、紫色的，然後轉暗。

她在過分安靜的時候爬上她的大腿，安宥真低低地驚呼，在順利接住她的同時一起倒在地毯上。她跨在她身上，垂下脖子看她，長長的髮絲落在她的臉上，安宥真就閉上雙眼。她彎身去親她，覺得連親吻都很疼痛，可是又找不到其他的方式去迫使她共感這份疼痛。

安宥真摟住她的脖子，讓她倒在自己身上，鎖骨壓在柔軟的胸脯上。張元英閉上眼，在熟悉的衣物柔軟劑香味中狠狠吸氣。傻小妹，安宥真摸著她的頭髮，假裝沒有發現她安靜地哭了起來。

在那之後她們更頻繁地接吻，找到屬於兩人的空隙就親得嘴唇腫脹，臉頰漫上異樣的潮紅。安宥真從來不推拒，也會在她要結束惡作劇般的啃咬時氣沖沖地將她抓回來繼續，但從不主動覆上她的嘴唇。我想要宥真的全部，她想說，可是安宥真會裝作不懂。給妳我所有的，安宥真會那樣說，給妳我的全宇宙，可是她不知道對張元英來說她已經置身動輒溺斃的宇宙。

妳是不是在害怕，她想問，害怕當妳主動索要一個吻時，就再也找不到藉口否認安宥真也喜歡張元英了。

妳會來嗎，張元英在漫長的安靜之後忍不住追問。安宥真盯著她，無意識地噘起嘴。她說如果沒有下雨就去。

那下雨呢？

下雨的話，在宿舍等妳。

 


End file.
